


The Virus

by Huggiebird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But something is gonna happen that is new to androids haha, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, I swear, I throw in some of my own headcanons as well, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Jericho are friends, M/M, Markus & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sumo is a good boy, This is going to have an happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: It is eight months after the peaceful revolution. Androids get more rights every day and they are seen human more and more. All seems to go well. But not everything is as it seems.It starts out as any other day in post-revolutionary Detroit, but it quickly starts to go from bad to worse.Androids start to dissapear one night. Every night after that, more and more are dissapearing. Not just any random androids, no. Only androids specially made for law enforcement, like the PC200 and the PM700 police androids. They start to go missing from all police precincts of Detroit. And even ones that do not work for the police anymore go missing.Can Connor and Nines figure out what is going on before they are the next victim of their silent kidnapper?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ya'll!
> 
> Huggie here :D
> 
> This is my first DBH fanfic ever and I hope you all will enjoy.  
> This is going to be a chaptered story and I really hope I do the characters justice. 
> 
> This is an Gavin Reed x Connor/RK800 romatic pairing story. With friendships of the Jercrew thrown in and Nines/RK900 and Connor being brothers. :D

The DPD had always been a busy place, but now it was going to be even more hectic than usual. Eight months after the successful revolution and the androids slowly began to gain more and more rights. They were seen human more and more every day. Legally at least. Humans were stubborn creatures and some could be changed quicker than others, although change overall was always slow and tiresome, or quick and chaotic.

This change however, that was about to take place, was slow and silent. It took a while to be noticed. A while to finally connect the dots. 

It started with a simple disappearance of an PC200 unit from one of the police districts across Detroit. All police models- every android actually- had become deviant. They had been given the choice if they wanted to stay and work at the station that had owned them previously and get rehired for pay and a job, or go and work somewhere else.

Most police models had decided to stay at the station they had known all their lives. Others wanted to help their kind by working in the security for New Jericho. The new place of residence for most deviant androids without a permanent home or someone to go back to after the revolution.

New Jericho was a big complex of connected old warehouses on one of the nicer places of downtown Detroit. In the months after the revolution, the complex had been continuously repaired and improved upon. It had a strong defence against any human who wanted to do harm to the residents. The police androids were finally given the right to bear arms and every one of them took advantage of that by carrying a gun or their new service weapon they were allowed to buy.

New Jericho had the means to have a fund for expenses and earn money, paying their security force like humans would. That also meant paying for weapons to use for defense for said force. That was working out great so far.

But the first strange thing that ended up on a file in the DPD database was the mysterious disappearance of one of the deviant police androids. There were no trances of violence or struggle, like the android just stood up and left. During the night no less.

Officers thought it strange that one of their co-workers willingly disappeared and a search was put on, with no conclusive results. The missing android was filled in an missing person report and the case was closed after the police could not find any trace of them.

Sadly, it did not stay by one disappearance however. Just days after the first android went missing, another precinct notified the main police station in Detroit that another of their androids had gone missing. Just like the first one had, with no traces or how or why explained. 

The main police station in Detroit, called the 07 for short, was where one Hank Anderson and his two adoptive sons worked. Well, more like android sons. 

Connor and Nines.

Connor had started out as Hank’s original partner at the beginning of November last year. After the whole revolution, when Connor had become deviant and a hero of the movement, the RK800 had moved in with the human. The detective android had re-applied for the job once he could, being paid for it now too. It had been mandatory to let him partake the detective exam, which he aced anyway. After that, he was given his own name plate and a badge, using his old desk he had used before. Connor was still proud of the little name tag, grinning whenever he looked at it.

Connor being reinstated as a detective had been eight months ago now and things were going as well as could be expected. A crime here, an homicide there. Being partnered with Hank was a plus too.

Nines had been partnered with Gavin Reed from the moment the RK900 had been able to be placed at the station.

Connor sometimes couldn’t figure out how Nines had deviated. Was it from Reed’s constant jibs and assery or was it just luck and a bit of help from Connor? Connor liked to think it was a combination of Gavin Reed’s attitude and Connor’s helpful tips and tricks on deviant life.

Nines’ deviancy had happened about a month and a half after the revolution, because Connor and the Jericho crew had found the RK900 dormant in one of the abandoned cyberlife floors of the Cyberlife tower, one floor lower than -49. Nines had been roused from stasis by Connor himself and before a bloodbath could have occurred, the group of deviants had managed to convince the non-deviant hunter to come with them and that they would explain everything else after that.

Captain Fowler had not been happy when Connor arrived with Nines back then at the main station after a day or two after the discovery, but everything else had worked out after that without too much trouble.

Connor and Nines had both been adopted by Hank, both had become official detectives of the DPD and both worked with partners. And both had grown considerably closer as brothers over the last seven and a half months since Nines’ deviancy. They worked well together, sometimes had a case together too, which was a nice change of pace from Hank or Gavin.

Connor was brought out of his musing when another report came into his HUD. “Hank, another PC200 has gone missing, early this morning in the 03 precinct.” That was the third one in less than four days. “Nines just told me an PM700 was also reported missing from the 09 precinct this time last night.” This was becoming a concerning trend. Why were androids going missing in the middle of the night? 

And the bigger question was, why only androids designed for law enforcement? Hank frowned at the new information. “Did the precincts work out why or how first before they sent this notification?” The older human asked, grimacing.

The android nodded. “Yes Hank. The android disappeared like the other three before. All without any struggle or someone kidnapping them.”

Before Connor could continue his train of thoughts that he was telling Hank, an incoming cybernetically enabled call came in. It was Markus. What would he want so early in the morning?

“Connor? Good morning. Or well…It would have been a good morning if I had called with better news.” Connor frowned at the message and sent a silent prompt back for Markus to continue. He was already writing down what the Revolutionary leader wanted to tell. Markus took Connor’s silence as the sign to continue and get to the point.  
“I am really sorry to bother you this early, you must be busy at the station but….” 

Connor tried not to sigh at the hesitance of the other. “But? I am listening Markus. You can tell me. You are not interrupting anything.”

“Alright then.” Connor could hear a sigh from the other side of the connection.

“Three members of our security team went missing this morning. Nobody has seen them, and they are not on their post. They were supposed to change the guard with the night watch, but they never showed up this morning. There is no sign of forced entry or a fight. It is like they just abandoned their room in New Jericho and left during the night.”

Shit.

Now the disappearance count was seven in four days. What the hell was going on?


End file.
